


A Plum Valentine

by RainbowSeverus



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day challenge that was sent to me by my good friend and babe Tiff. THIS STORY IS A TART! IT IS NOT A BABE! Steph's new favorite holiday is Valentine's Day. Steph/MM pairing. Please review :-) Rain J</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plum Valentine

SPOV  
My name is Stephanie Plum and my life is finally looking up for a change.  
In a few days coming up, one year ago, Valentine's Day; I went out on the first date with the man of my dreams, not the perfect man, but the perfect man for me.  
Hal Jacob Williamson, sweet, shy, gentle, loving, Hal and I have been dating for almost a year now. And let me tell you, you have to be careful of those shy ones! Trust me, it is all a facade when it comes to bedroom activities. Oh boy!  
It's three days until Valentine's Day and I have a special surprise in store for my man. I bought one of those candy G-strings made out of those conversation heart candies. It will be the only thing I will be wearing underneath my dress.  
I think back to our first date almost a year ago and my smile widens.

Flashback ............  
I can't believe it. "Mr. Shy" Hal asked me out. He came by my apartment bearing a Valentine's Day card, a dozen roses, and wearing a petrified-looking grin.  
I opened the door wider and led him into my living room. As I closed the door behind him, I asked him.  
"Hey Hal, what brings you by?"  
I didn't think it was possible for him to look any more terrified, but I was wrong. His face took on a "what the hell was I thinking" look and sweat began to pop out on his brow.  
He just smiled sweetly at me and handed me the card he was holding. I guess he wanted me to read it now and not later after he left. I opened the red envelope, took out the beautiful card, and started to read his sloppy handwriting .......  
Steph,  
I've never been much of a talker, you know that, so I thought I would try to pour my heart out to you in this card. I have known since the first time I met you that you were a special addition to our dark lives at Rangeman. Your lightness and kind heart make you special to all of the guys, but especially to me. Over the years of us working together and getting closer, I have grown to care for you deeply. I have even forgiven you for the whole "stun-gun incident". I don't know if you would consider dating one of your "brothers", but I would like to know if you would give me that chance if you did. Will you please allow me to show you a night out on the town and be your date for Valentine's Day this year? I promise to treat you with the respect you deserve.  
I love you,  
Hal  
Wow. I was speechless. I never knew he felt this way. I thought all of my Merry Men saw me as a little sister. Someone to protect and look out for, never as a potential girlfriend. I looked back up to see Hal's shy grin still in place.  
"Really? This is how you feel?" I inquired timidly.  
"Yes." I barely heard his whispered reply.  
I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug. He raised his arms to bring them around me and gently returned my hug. After a few minutes I pulled back and looked up to his face. He still looked scared about what I would say next. I decided to put him out of his misery by telling him my decision.  
"I would love to spend more time with you Hal. I've grown to care about you too over our time working together. I would be honored to allow you to show me the town and I know you would never hurt me or disrespect me in any way. Let's see how things go. Then we'll decide together if there is a future for us." I explained.  
I could see the relief flood his face. Then a smile slowly formed before he responded.  
"You've just made me extremely happy Steph. And we'll take things at whatever speed you want. I'm not about to screw this chance up now that I've finally gotten it."  
The next night was the most romantic date I have ever had the pleasure of going on. It started with Hal arriving at my door in a dark charcoal suit with a white dress shirt and grey silk tie. He then led me downstairs to my parking lot where a black stretch limo took us to an Italian restaurant in Philly, where we had a romantic candle-light dinner at a secluded table in the back corner of the restaurant.  
After we ate, we returned to the limo waiting outside to take us back to Trenton. During the ride back I settled myself with my back against Hal's chest and sighed in contentment. He began to massage my neck and shoulders eliciting low moans of approval from my throat. It was the most sensual massage I have ever felt while still fully clothed. His hands were firm, but gentle at the same time. Pure bliss.  
Unfortunately by the time we made it back to Trenton and my apartment building, my Hungarian hormones were fully awake and begging to be answered.  
We exited the limo and made our way up to my apartment. Hal unlocked the door and made the standard Rangeman security sweep for baddies. After deeming my place clear, he returned to the living room.  
He took me in his arms, hugging me tightly to him as he began to speak.  
"I had a great time tonight Steph, I hope you did also."  
"I had a wonderful time Hal. This was the best Valentine's Day I have had in a long time. I hope we can go out again."  
"That would make me very happy. Does this mean you want to try a relationship with me?" He asks humbly.  
"Yes, I would like that very much Hal." I tell him.  
I see a huge grin come across his face. Then he lowers his face to mine, but stops just short of my lips.  
"May I kiss you Stephanie?" I can only nod my head in return.  
He then lowers his lips to mine with a soft, gentle pressing of his lips on mine. My hormones are starting to wake up again. I lift my hands to wrap around his neck and pull him lower to deepen the kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and hear him groan in response. He quickly opens his mouth to mine and kisses me with a passion that I never knew he was capable of.  
We are soon forced to break for air. He sighs and leans his forehead against mine telling me softly.  
"As much as I would like to take this further, I can't. I respect you too much for that. I will not sleep with you on a first date. You deserve more than that."  
I sigh, but agree with him. I walk him back to my front door and open it for him.  
He leans down to place another soft peck on my lips before reminding me.  
"Lock up behind me. I'll see you at work tomorrow and we'll talk about what you want to do for our next date."  
"Thank-you again for a lovely evening Hal. Drive carefully. Until tomorrow." I smile as he turns toward the stairs and walks away.  
I close and lock up my apartment for the night after he disappears through the door for the stairs. I sigh again as I think to myself. 'This could be the start of something wonderful.'  
End flashback

It's been nearly a year since that magical first date. And in just three days it will be our anniversary. I can hardly wait to see what he has planned for me then and for him to see my little surprise for him. This is going to be good!

3 days later - Valentine's Day  
I started getting ready 3 hours ago. After a long soak in the tub, with lavender scented bubbles, I took a shower to wash my hair, shave, and exfoliate my skin; buffing it with Victoria's Secret "Love Spell" scented lotion until I had a rosy glow all over.  
I then slipped on my special "candy undies" and went to my closet to retrieve my dress for the evening.  
I had chosen my dress carefully. It needed to be a style to support my lack of bra for the night. I found it while out shopping last month with Lula.  
It is a two-toned halter top style, really low cut in the front and backless. The top portion is a dark purple and the skirt is a loose black chiffon material that flows beautifully to just above my knees. The skirt also has a black metallic thread running all through it, giving it a shimmer when I move.  
I pull the dress on and zip it up. I add purple strappy sandals to my feet. Small CZ drop earrings and matching pendant complete my ensemble.  
It is now nearly time for Hal to show up. I am not nervous about being around him, I am completely at ease in our relationship now. I am a little worried though, my special undies might not make it through the night. I am afraid that I may sweat, or some other bodily fluid from nearby will leak and destroy them before Hal gets a chance to see and enjoy them.  
Oh well, calm down Plum!  
The knock at the door brings me back to my senses. Hal is here.  
I open the door and am greeted by a bone-melting kiss from Hal. Oh hell, I think I just ruined my panties. I come out of my stupor long enough to ask Hal about our plans for this evening.  
"So Sexy, what do you have planned for tonight? You never gave me any clues about what we were doing or where you were taking me."  
"Well, I have a full night planned for us in the Big Apple. First dinner at a seafood place on Times Square, then tickets to a showing of "Ghostbusters" on Broadway, then dancing at a salsa club, and finally I reserved us a room for the night at The Plaza hotel."  
I am in shock. Wow is all I can think. I know my jaw is hanging open and nearly dragging the floor. I was right, tonight is going to be stellar.  
Hal just grins big and offers his arm for me to take as we make our way downstairs and out of the building for a most memorable night.  
Dinner was quiet and romantic, "Ghostbusters" was spectacular, and after two hours of dancing at "Club Neuvo" it was nearing one in the morning, so we decided to call it a night and retire to our room for the remainder of the night.  
After hanging the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle, closing and locking the door, Hal turned me to him and kissed me like he meant it. His voice was husky with desire as he spoke.  
"You look fabulous in this dress, but I have been waiting all evening to see you out of it."  
He then picked me up and carried me to the bedroom where he began to show me how much he had been wanting me all night. As we lay together in the afterglow of our love making, Hal reached over into the night stand for what I thought was another condom, because I could feel his desire for me throbbing against my side again.  
What I heard next I would never have expected. Hal started singing.

In your eyes  
the light, the heat, I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light, the heat  
I see in your eyes ......... 

When he finishes his song, I notice it's not a condom in his hand, but a small black velvet box he is holding. It is open to reveal a stunning diamond ring. Tears begin to fall from my eyes as I realize what is coming.  
"Stephanie, this past year has been the happiest of my life. I want to continue that happiness for the rest of the years of my life. Like the song said, I want to be complete and the light in your eyes shows me the love you have for me. In order for me to be complete though, I need you with me for the rest of our lives. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy if you will only give me the chance. I adore you. Please marry me?"  
"Oh Hal. I do love you too. Yes! I will marry you." I spit out through my tears and hiccups.  
I then throw my arms around his neck and begin to kiss him in earnest. We spend the rest of the night celebrating our engagement.  
My thoughts drift to the future as I begin to nod off. 'I have a wonderful man who is soon to be my husband. I may just revisit my ideas about children, I would love to see a miniature Hal running around Rangeman and maybe a blue-eyed, curly haired little girl too. And all of this came from a beautiful Valentine's Day card and a soft-spoken, shy, gentle, loving Hal. My life truly is happier and with Hal by my side it will only get better!' #######


End file.
